


i want to line my walls with photographs you sent.

by teenswithguns



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: 2014 luke, 2018 michael, Bottom Luke Hemmings, Crossdressing, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, Feminization, Gay Sex, M/M, Muke - Freeform, Muke Clemmings, Spanking, Top Michael Clifford, Top!Michael, bottom!Luke, idk what tags to use, michael is soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-29
Updated: 2020-01-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:47:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22462825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teenswithguns/pseuds/teenswithguns
Summary: michael is away at work, and luke needs some attention.title is from crush by cigarettes after sex.
Relationships: Michael Clifford/Luke Hemmings
Kudos: 31





	i want to line my walls with photographs you sent.

luke always got like this on rainy, cold days. something about the clouds, rain and thunder, made him long for his boyfriend michael; to be curled up under a blanket on the couch, listening to some soft music, dressed in one of michael’s sweaters and knitted thigh highs. but his problem? michael was at work, and poor luke was all alone. his skinny jeans and t-shirt were getting all too uncomfortable, so the boy got up and made his way up the stairs into their shared room, before pulling his shirt, jeans, and briefs off. he opened up the top drawer and pulled out a pair of cream colored lace panties, sliding them up his legs, before pulling cream thigh highs up his legs as well. he went to find one of michael’s sweaters in the closet, catching a glance of himself in the mirror. he bit his lip, tugging the piercing between his teeth. he looked good, he really did. luke grabbed his phone, snapping a quick picture and sending it directly to michael.

LUKE: 1 ATTACHMENT  
LUKE: miss you daddy :(

he tossed his phone onto the bed, pulling on a black sweater from the closet. it hung down, only showing off a thin band of skin between his socks and the hem of the sweater. he grabbed his phone, checking it but not seeing what he wanted- a reply. he sighed, and flopped onto his back on the bed. he needed michael. and he was going to get him home.  
luke texted michael many sexual things, begging him to come home, but all he got was “i’m busy luke. be home later.” he huffed at that, sliding his sweater up a bit to take a picture showing his thigh highs and the panties. he sent that photo, humming to himself. still no response. then, it clicked. he began palming himself through his panties as he stood up. he opened the second drawer, pulling out his favorite toy, a light pink dildo with a suction cup on the bottom. he stuck it to the hardwood floor, and set his phone up, getting a perfect angle. he took his time, using lube and his fingers to prep himself, before pressing record. he sat back on the dildo, taking it all inside him, gasping in pleasure. he slowly began bouncing on it, biting his lip. he lifted the sweater up, so the camera could get a good view of him riding the toy, before stopping the recording and sending it straight to michael.

LUKE: 1 ATTACHMENT  
LUKE: daddy, i couldn’t wait…. need you.

he tossed his phone to the side, immediately ignoring it as it rang, bouncing up and down on his toy, still not touching his leaking dick. he needed mikey, and he knew just how to get to him. the boy continued to bounce, rolling his hips in a circle and letting out a loud moan. he continued getting notifications but he ignored them, getting off his toy and pulling the sweater off before lying on the bed, still in the panties and thigh highs. and as if on cue, he heard the front door open and slam closed. he bit his lip in anticipation, as he heard footsteps coming up the stairs. in a swift motion, the bedroom door was thrown open, and he got everything he wanted. michael stood there, hair a bit disheveled, loosening his tie, looking way too good in his suit from work. no words were spoken on his walk from the door to the edge of the bed, and the tension in the air was enough to suffocate luke. michael threw his tie to the side, and began unbuttoning his shirt, but luke wanted to take over, so he sat up and crawled to michael, attempting to help, but michael grabbed his wrist.

“only good boys get to touch daddy. have you been a good boy, luke?” he said, tone sickeningly sweet. luke gasped at the firm grasp on his wrist, and slightly shook his head. “n-no daddy, m’sorry.” he said softly, and michael let go of his wrist. luke placed his hands in his lap, sitting back on his knees. “what did you do, baby? tell daddy how you’ve been bad.” michael spoke, and luke could feel his eyes well up with tears. he felt bad, all he had really wanted was his boyfriend. “i-i wanted your um… your attention. so i tried to get it, n’i guess.. guess it worked. touched myself without permission.” he spoke, getting quiter as he spoke until he was nearly at a whisper. michael sighed as he watched, grabbing the boy’s chin gently. “s’okay baby, daddy’s not mad, you were just bad so you need to be punished.” his other hand carded through luke’s hair to soothe him.

luke nodded into michael’s hand, and michael let his hands come back to his own chest, unbuttoning his shirt the rest of the way and tossing his suit jacket on the floor. he sat on the end of the bed and patted his lap. “over my lap, baby.” he said sternly and luke did as told, hands clinging to michael’s leg. “ten smacks.” he spoke again, and luke nodded a little. he knew the drill. each spank was counted by luke, but he started to sniffle around the 7th, so michael finished the last three in a quick succession before sitting the boy up sideways in his lap. “now baby, what do you say?” michael asked, and luke mumbled an “i’m sorry daddy.” that earned a nod from michael, running his hand up the younger boys’ thigh, kneading the skin with his fingers, before palming his dick. luke was painfully hard, but knew better than to beg when he was in trouble. michael smiled a little, and began pressing kisses to the boys neck. “you’re prepped, aren’t you?” he whispered against luke’s ear and luke nodded. “on all fours then, baby. you know what to do.” he said, and luke immediately obeyed. michael unbuttoned his own pants and threw them off, along with his boxers. he found the bottle of lube and coated his dick before pulling lukes panties down. he pressed his tip against lukes hole, to be met with a whine.

without warning, he pushed into luke, until his hips met the boy’s ass, before pulling back out, and slamming into him. luke moaned loudly, and michael quickly created a pace, grabbing onto the smaller boy’s hips, pulling him back. luke whimpered as the man hit his prostate over and over. “please daddy- can i please touch myself?” he begged, and michael allowed, so luke wrapped a hand around his dick as michael wrecked him. minutes of michael ravaging him brought luke to the edge. “daddydaddydaddy, can i cum? pleasepleaseplease?” he begged still tugging on his dick, and michael spoke back. “yes, angel. make a mess of yourself for me please.” his voice was gravelly, and he was close as well. luke whimpered as he came, jaw going slack as he moaned, and michael came moments later, filling him up. 

michael pulled out and luke rolled onto his back. michael disappeared into the bathroom before coming back with a cloth to clean luke up, heading to toss it into the sink. he walked back in the room to find luke back in his black sweater and thigh highs, nearly asleep on the bed. he smiled to himself, walking over to tuck luke under a blanket and crawled under it with him. “did you get what you wanted baby?” he hummed, running his fingers through his lovers hair. “mhmm, the love n attention from my daddy.” luke smiled sleepily and snuggled up to michael; and he wasn’t wrong. he had gotten everything he wanted, and he couldn’t be any happier.

**Author's Note:**

> thank u for reading!!! i rly appreciate it, feel free to dm me with suggestions on twitter!!! @sunflowurvol5


End file.
